The Man Behind the Beast
by Rona Urara
Summary: A short AU story about Donatello as a werewolf and dealing with a found love for a certain April O'Neil.


**Once there was a lone beast. This beast's name was Donatello Hamato; Don for short. And he was a werewolf. Don was hated by every human that saw him. Except for one nice girl that was never scared of his beastly form. Which unlike other werewolves, he was in all the time, except for when there was a full moon. The girl hadn't seen Don in his human form yet, but Don honestly hoped that she would see it under tonight's full moon. He finally had the courage to confess his undying love to the only one that excepted him.**

 **Don sighed, taking a look around his cave-like home, which was practically empty. The only things that were actually there were gifts from April. The girl that took his heart. Don felt his heart flutter.**

 **What are you daydreaming about now, Don? Don't you have anything better to do?** **One of the other wolves, Don shared the cave with, growled. Don's eyes widened when he realized that he had to get to the forest's edge. He needed to get to April before the moon rose.**

 **Shoot! I almost forgot! Don dashed out of the cave, past the other two wolves.**

 **Don smiled as he ran through the forest, to meet the only one he had. April was the only he was ever really able to interact with. When he was in his beast form, he was practically just an animal. He couldn't communicate with other types of animals, he was supposedly a ferocious, deadly creature. He could talk a little, though it was difficult. And the wolfs he could talk to, didn't really like him. April somehow always seemed to understand him and would see the real him beneath his beastly form.**

 **Oh, April… She always seemed to be able to look past Donatello's hostile and vicious exterior. Don couldn't wait until April was able to see his true self, she would love it!**

 **Don could hardly contain his excitement. He smiled as he finally made it to the forest's edge, the sun was already setting. And he could see April waiting for him, sitting on top of one of the rocks in the area. Don took a deep breath, trotting up to the girl, his heart racing.**

" **Ap-rril!" Don growled the girl's name the best he could. April looked at him, beaming as she ran her hand through his fur.**

" **There you are, Donnie. I was starting to wonder where you were." Don closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of April's hand. He was already starting to feel the oncoming effects of the full moon.**

" **Ap-rrril." Don started. "Yourrr'll see… me." April furrowed her brows a bit, smiling.**

" **See you? Donnie, what are you talking about?" She questioned. Don smiled a toothy grin, nodding. The moon was rising now, and Don could feel himself changing. Don nuzzled his snout against the girl before pulling away. He screwed his eyes shut tighter as the pain hit, but thankfully, it was over after a moment.**

 **Don stood on his legs, standing to his full height for the first time in ages. His shaggy, dark hair framed his jaw perfectly. His cinnamon brown eyes shining as he happily stared at the shocked girl.**

" **D-Donnie?" April gasped, looking him up and down.**

" **This is the real me, April! The man behind the beast!" April blinked at him. "And now, after so long, I can finally tell you how much you mean to me!" Don beamed, taking April's hands in his. "You are the only one that ever saw past my exterior. You are the only one that's ever cared about me…" Don rested a hand against April's cheek, leaning closer. "I love you."**

" **Donnie… That's really sweet and this is amazing." April stated, gesturing at Don's transformation. "But… umm… you…" Don frowned, caressing the girl's cheek. "You're not really… my type. And it's not because of how you look at all!"**

" **What…?" Don blinked. "What do you mean?"**

" **Donnie, don't get me wrong. You're a great wolf-man. I just don't know you all that well." April stated. Don furrowed his brows.**

" **Oh…" He muttered, moving a bit away from the girl of his dreams.**

" **But, we're still friends! This whole transforming thing is awesome! You're like a reverse werewolf!" Don smiled at this. April still liked him. They could still be with one another. They just had to spend even more time together, first. The others weren't going to believe that he still had a shot. They all thought that April would go running the moment she saw what he really looked like. Boy, were they wrong!**

" **I thought you would freak out…" Don admitted.**

" **Are you kidding?" April laughed a bit. "This is so cool!" She grasped Don's hand, tugging it. "Now let's go! Now that you look like a human, we can go get something to eat and hang out around town!" Don followed. Tonight was going to be great. And once he turned back into a werewolf, he was going to tell Raph, Leo, and Mikey everything. Despite what they may think of him.**

The End 


End file.
